


New York Night

by Mierke



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. June and Chloe meet at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Bingo - "Meet & Greet: At a friend's place"

New York was beautiful, June had decided. She wasn't sure it was actually true. After all, there were exhaust fumes everywhere, and aggressively busy people in the streets, and one of her neighbours stayed up late playing video games, while another got up early to practice her singing. But still. This would be the place for her rebirth, and she had decided it was beautiful.

After Steven broke up with her - and she was still mad that after she caught him cheating on her, he didn't even have the decency to let her be the one to break up with him - she had taken a job far, far away from home. She loved her job and, as decided, she loved New York.

June stopped her musings as she stood in front of the apartment building where her co-worker was having a get-together. She had been invited and she smoothed her dress nervously as she buzzed the doorbell. 

"Come on up!"

Even through the intercom she could hear the sounds of a busy party, and she had to force her legs to go up instead of going back to her own place. When she had arrived at the door she wondered whether she should knock or go in, but the door opened before she could decide. 

Some people left the room and June walked in, soaking up the atmosphere of her first New York party. Even the parties felt different from the ones back home, bigger and rowdier. She called out hi to her co-worker who was enthusiastically waving at her from across the room, and went to the bar to get something to drink. 

"Hi," a black-haired girl called out to her. "You look miserable."

"Gee, thanks," she mumbled into her glass, not intending for the girl to hear her. 

"What's going on?" the girl asked.

"Well..." June started to say, but before she could continue the girl interrupted her.

"Boring!" she shouted. "What are you drinking?"

June hesitantly held up her glass of coke, and before she knew it the girl had taken it away from her and poured the contents in some planter. 

"Also boring. Here," she gave June her glass of whiskey and somehow held another one in her other hand. "Drink up. It's a great night to party!"

She clanked their glasses together and downed her glass of whiskey in one go. June sipped on hers; she'd never really been a fan of whiskey.

"Why is it a great night to party?" she asked.

"Because it's a night in New York, duh," the girl replied. "Do you want me to find you a hot guy to hook up with?"

Taken aback by the question, June's response didn't consist of more than a confused "What?" and a hesitant "No."

"Oh, you're into girls? That's okay too. I'm sure I've seen some lesbians here..." the girl replied, her voice trailing off before picking up enthusiastically again as she continued: "See, over there!"

June looked at where the girl was pointing, and saw a cluster of girls standing close together. She didn't see anything particularly gay about the group, but then again, she wasn't from New York, so what did she know? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she realized that wasn't really the point here.

"I'm not gay!" she said, but the girl just patted her on the head.

"It's okay, Sandy," she said. "May I call you Sandy? You look like a Sandy. It's okay to not be sure yet. You'll get there."

Before June could say anything, protest that her name was June, or that she was entirely sure she was not gay, or say anything at all to this strange girl, the girl had taken a step closer to her and kissed her, tongue and everything. 

"That's because you looked so miserable," she said, and walked away from her.

"Wait!" June called. "What's your name?"

"Chloe!" the girl yelled back without even turning around, and June touched her lips. The kiss had felt surprisingly nice, and for the first time since she had moved here, New York actually was beautiful.


End file.
